Teman Kencannya?
by mommiji aki
Summary: Apa benar Syaoron sudah punya teman kencan?


**Teman Kencannya?**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Horitsuba Gakuen punya CLAMP

**Warning **: Shonen-ai, drabble, labil, gaje, (miss)typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read

2011

* * *

><p>"Itu sih karena Watanuki tidak mempunyai pengalaman berkencan~" goda wanita cantik itu dengan senyuman khasnya.<p>

"Kau salah! Itu karena Syaoran-kun sudah memiliki Sakura-chan! Syaoron sama sepertiku…" Bantah Watanuki menunjuk Syaoron yang sedang memegang pisau dan siap memotong kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar itu.

"Tidak. Ada seseorang yang sedang aku kencani," jawab Syaoron kalem.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"APAAAA?"

"Wha! Wai! Siapa?" Seru Watanuki mendekati Syaoron.

"Sekarang, bisa kita potong kuenya?" Tanya Syaoron masih kalem menghiraukan pertanyaan Watanuki.

"A—a—aniki!" Syaoran berucap gagap. Wajahnya memerah, dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini kakaknya memiliki seorang yang diajak berkencan.

Pernyataan Syaoron tadi memang cukup mengejutkan semua orang—bahkan Kurogane yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan tenang membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Tidak heran mengingat selama ini Syaoron tampak tenang dan tidak terlihat dekat dengan siapapun kecuali para anggota Klub Siaran. Itu berarti hanya Syaoran sendiri, Sakura, Himawari, Watanuki dan Doumeki.

Dibalik keterkejutan beberapa orang di tengah pesta itu, hanya satu orang yang paling tidak menduga Syaoron akan mengatakan hal itu. Satu orang yang kelihatan tenang padahal cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

XOXO

"Be—benar-benar mengejutkan ya? Ternyata Sayoron sudah memiliki seseorang," ucap Sakura yang masih terkejut mendengar perkataan Sayoron kemarin.

"I—iya, bahkan aniki tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku," kata Syaoran yang juga tidak menyangka sama sekali. Memang kakak kembarnya itu cukup terutup dan pendiam, tapi untuk beberapa hal biasanya mereka saling berbagi cerita.

"Hm," Watanuki memasang pose berfikir dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku penasaran siapa yang jadi pasangannya Syaoron."

"Wah, aku ingin sekali melihat pasangannya Syaoron. Pasti anak yang manis sekali ya," ucap Himawari yang memasang senyum merekah.

"Ya. Kalau Himawari-chan yang berkata seperti itu pasti benar ya!" Kata Watanuki yang membenarkan ucapan Himawari dengan wajah yang tersipu.

"Apa benar Syaoron punya pasangan?" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Doumeki. "Menurutku bisa saja dia berbohong," kata pemuda tinggi itu serius.

"Apa iya? Jadi kalau begitu dia berbohong karena tidak ingin kalah dariku ya?" Kata Watanuki menepuk tangannya.

"Untuk apa dia berbohong hanya agar tidak kalah darimu?" Doumeki berkata malas, membuat Watanuki segera mengamuk seperti biasanya karena terpancing ucapan Doumeki tadi yang dia pikir mempermainkannya.

"Watanuki dan Doumeki akrab sekali ya~" Himawari tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. "Iya kan Sakura-chan?" Himawari menoleh pada Sakura yang tersenyum dan mengangguk ikut membenarkan.

"Ada apa Syaoran-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Syaoran celingukan.

"Aku tidak melihat aniki sejak tadi. Kira-kira kemana ya?"

XOXO

"Ara~ terima kasih sudah membantuku membereskan ruangan ini, Syaoron-kun," ucap guru pirang itu dengan suaranya yang melayang. Syaoron hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Saya permisi kalau begitu, Fye-sensei," Syaoron membungkuk sedikit kemudian segera berlalu dari sana. Fye melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya pada Syaoron.

"Dah~" Fye masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat Syaoron sudah menutup pintu. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siang, Kurogane-sensei," Syaoron membungkuk pada guru olahraga yang ia hormati itu. Kurogane hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. Syaoron melirik dengan ekor matanya kalau Kurogane memasuki ruangan Fye dengan tampang datar. Padahal raut wajah Kurogane jika bertemu Fye selalu mengerut. Syaoron tidak akan kaget lagi kalau dibalik perdebatan mereka tersimpan sesuatu.

Syaoron menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum seseorang membelok dari belokan koridor. Dilihatnya seorang guru yang persis dengan Fye hanya saja memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang.

"Ah, Syaoron-kun, selamat siang," sapa Yuui-sensei tersenyum ramah. Syaoron tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk hormat.

"Selamat siang, sensei. Membawa apa?" Tanya Syaoron yang melihat kardus kecil yang dibawa guru itu.

"Sedikit peralatan tambahan untuk kelas memasak," jawab Yuui.

"Biar saya bantu," sebelum mendapat persetujuan, Syaoron sudah mengambil alih kardus itu dari tangan gurunya. Yuui tersenyum tidak enak pada muridnya itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kardus itu tidak begitu berat," kata Yuui yang benar-benar merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Tidak perlu segan," Syaoron mulai berjalan menuju ruang Tata Boga. Mau tak mau Yuui terpaksa membiarkan Syaoron membawakan kardus itu sampai ke ruangannya.

XOXO

Ruang Siaran terdengar sepi, padahal biasanya ruangan klub inilah yang paling ramai. Tapi kali ini terlihat seluruh anggotanya—minus Syaoron—sedang saling diam dan terlihat berfikir.

"Aku tetap tidak menemukan siapa pun yang bisa dijadikan target pasangan Syaoron," Watanuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Suaranya memecah keheningan di antara mereka semua.

"Bagaimana denganmu Syaoran-kun? Apakah Syaoron-kun tidak pernah bercerita apapun?" Tanya Sakura menoleh pada Syaoran. Adik kembar dari pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aniki tidak pernah menceritakan siapapun," kata Syaoran membuat lemas yang lainya. Rupanya anggota klub siaran itu masih memikirkan siapa kemungkinan teman kencan Syaoron.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pikirkan mulai dari orang di sekitar Syaoron?" Usul Himawari.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Himawari-chan," kata Watanuki menyetujui usul itu. "Kalau di sekitar Syaoron. Sudah pasti Sakura-chan dan Himawari-chan kan?" Watanuki melirik Sakura dan Himawari bergantian. Wajah Sakura memerah sedangkan Himawari hanya tersenyum.

"Ti—tidak kok! A—aku kan…" Sakura menggeleng keras kemudian melirik Syaoran. Syaoran yang juga melirik Sakura akhirnya saling membuang muka malu.

"Aku dan Syaoron-kun hanya berteman seperti dengan Syaoran-kun, Watanuki dan Doumeki," kata Himawari pelan.

_"Hanya teman ya?" _Kata Watanuki dalam hati dengan air mata komikal.

"Cep, cep," Doumeki menepuk-nepuk kepala Watanuki pelan.

"APAAN SIH?" Watanuki menepis kasar tangan Doumeki dan langsung mengomel pada pemuda itu seperti biasa. Doumeki hanya mengalihkan matanya dan menutup kuping.

"Bagaimana dengan Tomoyo-chan? Bukankah Syaoron-kun cukup dekat dengannya juga?" Tanya Himawari pada Sakura dan Syaoran. Mereka berdua kemudian berfikir.

"Sepertinya tidak," jawab Syaoran yakin. "Aniki menganggap Tomoyo-chan sebagai teman saja." Himawari memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Siapa lagi yang dekat dengan Syaoron-kun?" Tanya Watanuki yang sudah selesai bertengkar dengan Doumeki. Lagi-lagi mereka berfikir.

"Bagaimana dengan Chun Hyang?"

"Primera?"

"Yuzuriha?"

Mereka saling berpandang satu sama lain. Kemudian menggeleng bersamaan memikirkan satu jawaban yang sama.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Sepertinya kita harus berhenti dan menarik kesimpulan kalau Syaoron-kun mungkin berbohong?" Kata Himawari agak ragu.

"Yah, walaupun Syaoron-kun tidak mungkin berbohong untuk hal kecil seperti ini sih," kata Watanuki yang juga agak ragu.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi mungkin Aniki hanya asal bicara," Syaoran ikut angkat bicara.

"Mungkin begitu," Sakura ikut berkomentar.

"Kalau begitu Syaoron berbohong," kata Doumeki yang menarik perhatian.

"Sepertinya begitu," gumam mereka semua bersamaan—kecewa.

XOXO

"Terima kasih telah membantu, Syaoron-kun," Yuui tersenyum ramah pada Syaoron yang baru saja meletakkan kardus itu di atas meja.

"Sama-sama, sensei."

Hening.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara atau bergerak. Syaoron melirik gurunya itu yang menatap lantai. Perlahan Syaoron berjalan mendekati guru pirang itu dan berhenti dua langkah tepat di depannya.

"Saya lihat anda terkejut saat saya mengatakan saya berkencan dengan seseorang, sensei," kata Syaoron kalem.

"…Yah, aku memang sedikit kaget mendengarnya," jawab Yuui tersenyum tanpa memandang Syaoron.

"Anda tidak ingin tahu siapa orangnya?" Tanya Syaoron tersenyum lembut. Sedikit semburat merah nampak di pipi guru muda itu. Syaoron melangkah lagi, membuat jarak di antara mereka menipis.

"Ku—kurasa saya tahu orangnya, Syaoron-kun," kata Yuui memberanikan diri menatap Syaoron.

"Tentu. Anda sangat tahu siapa orangnya, sensei," dengan itu Syaoron meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

XOXO

"Ah, Aniki!" Syaoran melambai pada kakak kembarnya. Syaoron berjalan mendekati kelompok kecil itu.

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini, Syaoron-kun?" Tanya Himawari ceria.

"Membantu Fye-sensei membereskan ruangannya," jawab Syaoron singkat.

"Nee, Syaoron-kun, aku masih penasaran," kata Watanuki dengan segala rasa ingin tahunya.

"Tentang?"

"Teman kencanmu. Jadi, kau benar-benar sedang berkencan dengan seseorang?" Tanya Watanuki yang didukung oleh tatapan penuh keingintahuan dari yang lainnya—minus Doumeki.

Syaoron memandang satu-persatu teman-temannya itu. Kakak kembar Syaoran itu melirik Doumeki belakangan. Mereka saling tukar pandang beberapa lama, kemudian Doumeki menyeringai tipis.

"Dia tidak berbohong," kata Doumeki tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Seru semuanya serempak.

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku berbohong untuk hal kecil seperti ini?" Kata Syaoron misterius.

.

End

.

* * *

><p>Fict ini sebelumnya pernah di publish di fandom Tsubasa Chronicle, hanya saja karena review dari <strong>Mesti<strong>-san (semoga Anda membaca ini lagi) yang berbaik hati memberitahukan saya yang buta ini ternyata ada fandom untuk Horitsuba sendiri, saya memutuskan untuk menghapusnya dan mempublish cerita ini kembali di fandom yang semestinya.

Dan lagi, awalnya cerita ini dimaksudkan untuk memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day #3

Tapi karena di publish ulang, tulisan tersebut saya hapus.

.

Cukup kilas baliknya. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Logika : jelek

Nachan : *melotot* kenapa lo nongol sih? Sana! *nendang Logika*

Oke, semuanya. Hiraukan saja hal tadi itu, hanya kegilaan sesaat yang melintas. Jika berkenan minta review-nya ya ^^


End file.
